Shenanigans Episode 098
Recap ]] The party are in Shenanigans, while Big Bad Cane & The Wrok reminisce about the past and the many missions they have been on. A 6 foot tall woman named Georgeiana sits at the party's table and asks about the party's help. They explain that Footmire Marsh. She says her family lives near Chester Creek when a light appeared in their town and took her little brother, Little Jimmy, aged 6, and took him into the marsh 36 hours ago. Tersam Adoy suspects that the light was a Will'O'Wisp. Georgeiana offers to pay the party a ruby. The party accept the quest and leave Georgeiana inside Shenanigans. The party leave Bergshire and they head off down the road to the East. The day is uneventful, as Tersam lectures Big Bad Cane to turn away from the Dark Side, with Cane ignoring him. That night during the night while camping Tersam puts incense inside Cane's tent. Int he morning the party find that there is another person camping near them across the road. There is a wagon with a dead donkey with no visible wounds. The Wrok calls out to the wagon, waking up a halfling inside, who is shocked to see the Donkey is dead. The Halfling accuses the party of killing the Donkey. The party deny it. The Halfing was heading to Bergshire with his wagon. Tersam lends his donkey to the Halfling and tells him to leave it at Shenanigans once he gets to Bergshire. The Halfling attackes the wagon to Force the Donkey and heads on to Bergshire. The party travel for the day and reach the great bridge over the Berg River. The party ask a bridge captain near the bridge about the wisp and he doesn't sail that way. The people who lives near the swamp are called Muckers, scavenging for things to sell to survive. The party cross the bridge and get to the edge of the Footmire Marsh. The next day the party head into the marsh. Tersam steps into a section of spot where he starts sinking into the mud. The Wrok goes to help Tersam and also starts to be sucked down. Cane gets a rope, ties it to a tree and throws it to The Wrok who pulls himself out. The party throw the rope to Tersam and pull him out. The party regroup and find the ground before them begin to disintegrate and the whole party start to sink. The party scramble to take hold of the nearby tree. Kyla, Quincy and Tersam get help by The Wrok and Cane to get to safety. Once in the tree, the circle of mud surrounds the base of the tree and the tree itself begins to sink. Tersam ties a rope to the Cube (from Ep 96) and drops it into the moving mud below, then The Wrok hits the Tuning Fork to cause the cube to vibrate. Nothing happens beyond the cube vibrating at the same time as the tuning fork. Tersam asks to be thrown to create a distraction, so Cane throws Tersam beyon the circle of Mud. The Mud doesn't go to follow Tersam. Kyla borrows Cane's Grappling Hook over to a tree 30 feet away outside the moving mud. Kyla tightrope walks to the other tree. The others scuttle up the rope. As they all scuttle, the rope snaps, dropping Quincy into the moving mud. Cane saves Tersam and gets him to safety. The Wrok pulls Qunincy out of the Moving Mud with the rope. Qunincy stabilises Tersam with a Orison. With the whole party away from the moving mud, they can easily out-run it on foot. The party continue their search. A few hours later Kyla sees some mud monsters pull themselves out of a pool of swamp water and throw mud at the party and charge at them. Several mudmen hurl themselves at Cane, killing the creatures and stunning Cane to the spot. The Wrok fights off the Mudman while the others help Cane, but the last mudman jumps at The Wrok and slows him down. The party clear the mud off themselves and keep exploring. By the end of the day the party camp near the base of the mountain, Wikk Lamdo. During the night during Quincy's watch he spots a pair of lights in the distance. Quincy wakes up the party. The party are suspicious of the lights, as that is why they are in the swamp. The party ready for combat and go to investigate. As the party move, The Wrok spots a Purple Worm just before it attacks the party. Cane recommends they run away, but The Wrok says he can take it. The Wrok savagely attacks the Purple Worm as the rest of the party back him up. Tersam and Kyle are knocked a distance way and knocked out. Quincy heals up Kyla with a Orison. The Purple Worm then swallows The Wrok. Cane continues to melee the Worm as Kyla opens fire with her bow. Quincy then Orisons Tersam. The Worm then swallows Cane. It then kills Tersam outright. Kyla & Quincy retreats from the battle but encounter a Will'O'Wisp. Inside the worm Cane & The Wrok try to cut their way out with their weapons and kill it from the inside but are still trapped. Cane & The Wrok crawl out of the Worm. Kyla and Quincy runback to the worm with the Wisp following them. Cane recommends fleeing again, and the party agree. The Will'O'Wisp chases after the party, keeping up. The Wisp attacks The Wrok. The party stand and fight the wisp. Quincy gets knocked out by the wisp. The party continue to attack the wisp as it feeds on Quincy. The wisp then attacks The Wrok, knocking him out. Cane & Kyla flee from the swamp, leaving Wrok and Quincy behind to be fed to death. Kyla and Cane get back to Bergshire 2 days later. Inside Shenanigans Cane announces to the bar that The Wrok has passed away and orders a round of drinks all around. Experience 6800 exp each * Big Bad Cane levels up to level 5 ** Max HP from 38 to 42 ** Gets Weapons Mastery * Kyla levels up to level 4 ** Max HP from 16 to 21 Significant NPCs * Georgeiana - Hired the party to save her brother from the swamp. Secretly a Will'O'Wisp. * Halfing - Owner of a wagon, Donkey gets killed mysteriously. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes